LOST! In Middle Earth
by Latina44870
Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We won’t have polar bears they could be albino wags though? and no crazy lady on the island either. Extreme AU
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Middle Earth chapter 1

Author Artino2

Rated: R, nothing too bad

Warnings: smut (eventually) some violence

Pairing: Various pairings between LOTR/Lost characters. Het and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We won't have polar bears (they could be albino wags though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

"We need to do something," Kate said as she looked out over the crystal blue water. "We can't just stay here and wait for a rescue ship." The warm breeze blew against her skin, making her hair fly wildly around her face. The island was beautiful, but they had no idea where they were. Apparently no one else was on the island. They had been there for a few days and had seen no signs of anyone. She had thought surely that a rescue boat would have come for them by now

Jack looked out over the same body of water and wondered what was on the other side of it. "Land could be miles and miles away, Kate. We can't just go building a raft and drift off into the ocean."

"Sure we can," Hurley said as he came up beside them. "It's better than starving to death here on this god forsaken island. They might have pizza or ice cream or something on the other side of that water."

"Don't torture yourself," Kate laughed. Hurley frowned and took another bite of the weed he was eating. Someone had told him it was healthy and edible,but he thought it was like chewing on blades of grass.

Michael came up beside Kate and held out a piece of paper, "Look at this."

Kate took the paper and looked at the diagram. "This is amazing," she said. "Look." She handed the paper to Jack. "It's a diagram for making a raft from the plane wreckage."

Jack sighed. He did not think it was a good idea, but Michael had obviously put a lot of thought into it. "We should just wait for the rescue boat."

"It has been a few days already. They aren't coming."

All eyes turned towards Sawyer who stood smoking a Marlboro. "I say we make a break for land. I only got two packs of cigs, and I don't wanna run out."

Kate rolled her eyes at the man and turned her attentions back to the diagram. "I say we get to work on it right away." Michael nodded, and he and Kate walked off towards the plane wreckage to begin. Sawyer looked at Jack. "Looks like Freckles has jungle fever already, Doc?"

Jack turned and walked away from the man. Sawyer had been nothing but trouble since they had crashed. He offered no help with anything and loved to cause problems for everyone. Jack walked over to where Kate and Michael were talking to Sayid and Locke

They had already begun giving out orders on who was to get what. He only hoped that if they did manage to build a raft to carry them away from the island, that they didn't end up as fish food.

"Put that over there and tie it down securely," Sayid said to Boone, as he pointed to the large piece of plastic they had managed to cut off of the plane. Boone did as he was asked, as Shannon stood nearby. He had tried convincing her for the past three hours that it was at least a chance of survival if they went in the raft. Little Miss Priss wasn't hearing it though.

"I'm still not going," she said.

"Then you will stay behind and starve on this island," Boone said abruptly. "There is no rescue boat coming for us. They would have been here by now."

"Your brother is right, Shannon," Sayid said, as he smiled at the pretty blonde. "You should reconsider your decision. We at least have a chance of being seen on the raft."

Boone scowled at the man flirting with his sister. He did not like the foreigner much from the beginning. Now he liked him even less. Shannon did not need anyone coming onto her at a time like this.

The day grew darker, and work had to be stopped for the night. Claire rubbed her pregnant belly and drew closer to the fire that someone had started.

"How far along are ya?"

She looked up to find one of the guys smiling down at her. If she remembered correctly, his name was Charlie. "Eight months," she said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, sit down," she said, as she patted the sand next to her. "I only hope the baby decides to wait until we are rescued to make an appearance."

Charlie looked at the petite blonde. "Are you going to go on the raft tomorrow?"

Claire shook her head. "Wouldn't be good for me to give birth on the open sea, I'm sure of that. I'll stay here and wait for the rescue party. Besides, we have a doctor here; Jack said he wasn't going to go.

The night wore on as the fire died down. Morning came with the warm sun rising on the horizon, waking the sleepy castaways to another uncertain day on the island.

"I don't wanna go out on a raft," Walt whined, as he walked his dog behind his father. "I can't swim."

Michael frowned. All the money his mother and stepfather had and they had never given the boy swimming lessons? "It will be alright," he said to calm the boy's fears. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried too. Still, it had to be better than sitting here day after day waiting for a rescue that seemed like it would never come.

They worked on the raft every morning, and well into the night for many days, only stopping to rest for a short time. They wanted to have the raft ready as soon as possible.

"That should do it," Michael said as he tied the last piece on the raft.

"We need you Jack," Kate said. "Come with us."

"I can't just leave the others behind, Kate. It isn't that easy. Claire is going to have her baby soon. What will she do if I am not here?"

Kate sighed. She liked Jack, but he was too hardheaded. Claire had at least a month yet before she was due. "We could be rescued and back for her before she is ready to deliver."

Jack shook his head. "I can't take that chance." Kate walked away from him to help the others finish packing. They were only taking what was necessary. Water was of course mandatory, as was sun screen. Kate knew Sawyer had several bottles of sun screen, but knew asking him to share was out of the question. The man was a snake if ever she had seen one. Although she had to admit to herself, and herself only, he was a good looking one.

"Are we ready?" Michael asked as he stood by the raft that was floating on the water. He held it, as one by one the others climbed on board. Walt was first, and then Kate, Shannon, who had obviously been talked into it by her brother, Boone, Sawyer, and Sayid. Michael felt bad that they had to tell Hurley that he had to stay behind. The guy was great, but his weight would have seriously slowed them down, even capsized them.

He had promised the man that they would send help to them as quickly as possible. He saw Locke wave at them, and he hoped the old guy would be able to hunt and feed the others until they returned. He had refused to leave the island, and Michael was not about to talk him into it. The guy rubbed him the wrong way, even if he did act like a modern day Grizzly Adams.

Charlie looked at the raft. He wanted to get off of the island. He needed to find a good fix, as it had been hours since his last one. He watched the raft as the people settled in to leave. "Wait!" Charlie ran over to Michael, "Let me go. You have room for one more and I'm not that big."

Michael hesitated for a moment, but could see the man's urgency in his eyes. He nodded and moved aside for Charlie to climb aboard the raft.

"Thanks mate," Charlie said as he took a seat next to Shannon. He hoped Claire would be alright. He had gotten to know the young pregnant girl as they spent their first week on the island. He felt bad for her to be in such a situation, but he also knew that he was in no condition to help anyone but himself.

Michael saluted Jack and the others who had gathered to watch them leave and climbed aboard. He grabbed hold of Walt who was looking sadly back at his dog. "Don't worry. As soon as we are rescued, we will send someone to the island to get the others and your dog."

Sayid and Boone took the makeshift oars and paddled the raft out into the water.

Claire, Jack, Hurley, Locke, and the others stood on the beach and watched them until they could no longer see the raft on the horizon. "I hope they will be alright," Claire said, as she thought about what it would be like out in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. To her, it seemed even scarier than to be on a deserted island.

"We need to hope for the best," Jack said.

"Don't rock the raft!" Shannon screamed, as she clung to Sayid. "It's just the waves," Boone told her. He hated her 'scared little girl' act, and knew it was only for Sayid's benefit. The man fell for it too. Shannon was so good at wrapping men around her little finger, one thing he hated most about her. Not that it mattered, because when it came to her, he too, usually fell under the same spell. There were even times that he wished she was not his stepsister. Then again, there were times he wanted to just push her into the ocean.

"Hold me tighter, Sayid!" she screamed as the raft rode another wave. Now was one of those times, Boone thought to himself. If she squeaked one more time, he would somehow position himself between the two.

His thoughts were interrupted when the next wave hit them. The raft went flying dangerously into the air with the wave and crashed back down with a loud smack into the ocean. "How deep do you think this water is?" Walt asked.

Michael did not answer him. He held tightly to his son with one arm while holding onto the paddle stick with his other. They had been fine, drifting along smoothly until they had gotten so far out; then the waves had hit. Suddenly, using a raft seemed to him to be not the brightest idea after all.

The day wore on, and the sun was unbearable. No one had imagined it would be as hot as it was. Kate was glad that they had a bottle of sunscreen, but wondered how long it would last being divided between so many people.

They split up what food they had and ate sparingly. It was rather quiet; only the sound of the water lapping against the makeshift raft and the gulls overhead could be heard. Charlie looked up at the birds. He was sweating profusely and needed a fix. He had no idea what withdrawal would do to him. The others did not know of his addiction, and he was thankful that he could just pass it off as being miserable due to their situation.

Night finally came, and with it came a whole new problem. They could not see anything at all, even with a full moon overhead. The night was like a dark blanket that covered the entire surface. At first they were thankful the hot sun had set, until the night air began to cool.

Shaking with cold, the group huddled together in their misery. Each one was wishing that they had never tried to leave the island. No one slept, for fear of falling off of the raft, so when the morning sun rose on the horizon once again, it was met by a group of weary, miserable people.

Walt was agitated because of sitting still for so long. He passed the time by watching the gulls overhead. They all seemed to come from one direction as they flew out and then back again. "Why do they do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sayid answered, as he looked up at the birds.

"They fly above us and swoop down to catch their fish and then fly back in that direction," he said, as he pointed in the direction that they were going.

Sayid and the others watched, and sure enough, Walt was right. Michael and Sayid started paddling faster. "There must be land in that direction," Kate said, hope once again filling her.

"I hope so; I can't take another night like that," Shannon complained. Boone did not scold her though. What she said was only the truth; none of them could survive for very long on that raft.

It seemed as if it was a race against the sun as they paddled the raft towards the direction they hoped would be land. They all took turns as their arms and bodies ached, but the thought of dry land spurred them on.

"Look!" Kate yelled, and she pointed. "I see it!"

All of them squinted eyes, and sure enough, they could make out the land on the horizon. "Will we make it before nightfall?" Charlie asked, as he began to shiver. He hoped there would be a hospital or someplace on the land where he could find himself a good fix. To him, it was more important now than his next breath.


	2. Chapter 2

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 3 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks I really appreciate the help!)

rated: R

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We won't have polar bears (they could be albino Wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either. Remember, this was written before I saw the ending of the first season so it is very AU.

Galadriel looked out over the land that she loved most of all. Lothlorien. Her home. All the long years she had spent here and now the time was coming when it would be time to leave. Her dreams of late had been haunting her. The voices that spoke to her, warning of His coming.

"Are you feeling better?" Celeborn asked, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She had not shared with him what it was that she had seen, but he had supported her, cared for her, ever since.

"The voices will not stop," she whispered.

"Voices?"

Galadriel nodded. "I hear them on the wind, whistling through the leaves of the mallorn trees. They are warning me of a great evil."

"Sauron." Celeborn said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"No," Galadriel said. "An even greater evil than Sauron himself."

Celeborn froze in his spot. Who or what was more evil than Sauron? "What do the voices say?"

Galadriel turned to him. Her eyes held a haunting look as she began to recite :

"Through a portal, he shall come,

deep within his mother's womb.

The seed of evil grows;

the world he will entomb.

The light will try to save him

and keep the world from doom."

She paused for breath and then continued,

"Love can fight the shadow,

if the heart is pure.

And save this child's soul,

as it is the only cure.

To make the world a safer place,

to keep the race of Men secure."

Celeborn listened intently to her words, but they meant nothing to him. "What does it all mean? What child?"

"But what about the Hobbits?" the Uruk growled. "I thought you wanted them."

Saruman shook his head. "A new power is coming. We must align ourselves with him before the end. You must find the pregnant woman. Bring her to me, unharmed. She carries the darkest Lord this world has ever seen."

The Uruk hissed and ran off to gather his troops. They would do as Saruman asked, although he did not like going against Sauron's wishes. The One Ring had been the most important thing, now it was an unborn baby?

"I hope you know what it is that you are doing," Grima said.

"Do not question me or my integrity," Saruman shouted. "I have looked into the palantir, and I have seen the future. Sauron still thinks the One Ring can save him and cover the world in darkness. It is still his number one priority, but it is no longer mine. If I can raise this child, I will be able to rule the world. I would be more powerful then even Sauron himself."

"But where will we find the girl?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Saruman bellowed. "My Uruks will find her for me. They will not let me down."

Grima held his tongue and nodded his head in agreement. He only hoped the old wizard knew what he was doing.

"Do not move if you value your life!"

Charlie stopped in his tracks, afraid of the long sharp sword that was suddenly pointed in his face. "Who the hell are you?"

He wasn't sure if he was happy to find another person or not. He definitely did not like the thought of losing his head. The ranger looked at the man. He was oddly dressed, and he spoke funny. "Are you alone?"

Charlie shook his head. "The others are coming," he told the man. "We were stranded on an island across the ocean. Our plane crashed."

The ranger from Dol Amroth did not understand the man's words. "You must be taken to Prince Imrahil. He will know what to do with you."

The man looked and saw the other's approaching. He whistled for his companions, and they quickly surrounded the strange group of people. Shannon hid behind Boone and Sayid, not sure what was going on. All of the men were dressed funny and pointed long swords at them.

"Everyone remain calm," Sayid said as he held up his hands to let the others know that they were unarmed. "Our plane crashed," he began, but the ranger stopped him.

"Silence! You will be taken before Prince Imrahil. He will decide whether you are friend or foe."

Michael looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders. At least they had found people. Strange people for sure, but people nonetheless. "Maybe they have a phone or something, so we can call for help," he told Boone.

The rangers led the way towards the city with the group of weary strangers. The men hoped the group were as they had said, stranded travelers, but in this dark time, no strangers in their land were to be taken lightly.

Kate wasn't so sure what to think of it all. The strange clothing, the swords, the funny speech. It just didn't add up. Sure there were many islands in the ocean that had their own tribes and stuff, but these guys just didn't strike her as that type. Still, she had no choice but to follow them. They had the weapons, after all. She hoped Sawyer would not do anything to aggravate them. Then, on the other hand, seeing him poked a few times with a sharp sword wasn't such a bad idea after all. The man annoyed her

Faramir looked up as the group of people came into the room. He turned questioningly to his uncle. Imrahil raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was happening.

"My Lords," the ranger said, as he bowed his head out of respect. "We found these people near the shores. I thought it best to bring them here to you."

Imrahil looked at the strangely dressed people. The one woman was standing there half naked, which was totally unacceptable in his opinion.

Shannon saw him look at her. He disapproved. She could see it in his eyes, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be in her own bed back home. Boone also saw his judging gaze and stepped in front of his stepsister. "We were stranded on an island when our plane crashed. We are lucky to be alive."

"Plane?" Imrahil asked, the word sounding as foreign to his tongue as it had to his ears.

Kate did not like the way things were unfolding. Something was not right. These people looked like nothing she had ever seen before. "We need to get back to the mainland."

"Mainland?" Faramir repeated. "You mean Minas Tirith?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sawyer finally said, as he pushed his way to the front of the group. "I just wanna get back home again. So maybe point us in the direction of the nearest bus station, or call the cops, or whatever. I'm tired, hungry, cranky as hell even."

"You want food?" Imrahil said. He turned to his servants. "Bring food and fresh clothing for our guests."

"Guests?" Faramir questioned. "Uncle, we do not yet know their purpose here. They could be spies."

"Look at them, Faramir. If they were spies, I would hope Saruman would find better than this. I may not know where they have come from, nor why they are here, but I can provide a little hospitality to them until we find out. They are unarmed and apparently not a threat."

Kate listened to the men speak. It seemed as if they were going to help them at least. "There are others," she said, "still left on the island. One is a pregnant woman."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, a pregnant woman, a doctor, a Korean couple, and some others. Can someone send a boat for them?" Michael asked.

Imrahil spoke to a few of his men quietly, and they left the room. "I have sent some of my men to bring your friends here. Until then, you should get into," he paused as he looked at Kate and Shannon, "more appropriate clothes. I will have the dining hall set and ready with food when you are done."

Faramir was not so sure he could be as trusting as his uncle was. Still, he had to obey him. "Follow me," he said, as he led the group towards the section of the palace that had spare rooms in it.

Shannon watched the man walk away before following after him. 'Nice ass,' she said to herself, as Boone and the others followed.


	3. Chapter 3

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 4 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks so much!)

rated: R

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We won't have polar bears (they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either. Remember, this story was written before I saw the season finale, so it is very AU.

Claire stopped walking along the beach and ran her hand over her large belly. The pains had started again, and they worried her. She knew that soon it would be time for her baby to be born. She would have been frightened giving birth in a hospital, but to even consider having it here, well it was just unthinkable.

Sun came over to her and handed her some fish that had been caught and cooked over the fire. She said nothing but pointed to the fish and then to Claire's belly. Claire knew what the woman meant. "I have to eat for the baby."

She took the piece of fish and thanked Sun for it. She continued walking as she nibbled the piece of meat. The sun was high overhead, telling her it was close to midday. She wondered how Charlie and the others were doing. She hoped that they would find land and send help. Hoped. Prayed even.

"I am sick of fish," Hurley complained as he sank down into the sand. He had eaten fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"If the rescue party doesn't come before tomorrow night, I'll see if we can get some of the others to try to hunt boar." Jack looked towards the ocean, and saw Claire walking along the edge. He knew she was worried. They all were worried, especially her, she would be giving birth soon. He did not know what he would do if there were any complications.

"Do you really think there will be a rescue party? That they will make it to land and not end up sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of the ocean?"

"We must keep our thoughts positive," Jack said, as he got up and walked over to where Claire was.

"How are you feeling today?"

Claire was startled out of her thoughts and turned to the good doctor. "Ok, I guess."

"I'm worried about them too."

"Nice rooms at least," Shannon said as she looked around. "Very Victorian I'd say, with a bit of a rustic feel to it all." Shannon picked up a dress that had been laid out for her and saw one for Kate as well. "They have absolutely no fashion sense though."

Kate was not impressed. Fancy rooms and furniture did nothing for her. Fancy dresses, even less. "I don't like the feel of this place. It seems so … different. Like we floated through to the Twilight Zone."

"Yeah, but at least the men look pretty good. Well, most of them anyway." Shannon flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. The nice soft bed was so much better than the sand she had been sleeping on.

Kate did not give Shannon's statement a reply. She was more interested in getting to a phone and getting help for Jack and the others still on the island. She knew Claire did not have much longer to go before giving birth. The one man had said he would send someone to get them, but still, things just did not seem right to her.

"I'll be back," she said as she walked to the door and slipped out before Shannon could say anything. She was not fond of the blonde woman. She was everything Kate never liked in a person: rich, blonde, and stupid. She just had no tolerance for blonde floozies like Shannon.

Kate walked down the long hallway, wondering where the men had been taken. She was hoping she could locate their room, to see if they had any luck finding a phone.

Michael paced the room they had been given. "How do they expect us to rest when we know the others are not safely here on shore yet?"

"I do not trust these men," Sayid said. "Something about all of this just does not seem right to me."

"Will you two quit your yapping? They said they'd go get them. They have given us this nice room to rest in and promised us food. What more could you guys want?" Sawyer lay back on the bed and propped his feet up. "I'd say our rescue mission was a success."

He heard the door open and saw Kate. "Freckles! Come on over here and join me; the bed is nice and comfy." He patted the place beside him on the bed. Kate ignored him and looked at the others. They seemed just as worried as she was about everything. Everyone that was, except Charlie. He was huddled in a chair, shaking and sweating profusely. She knew something was wrong with the guy. Maybe someone would be able to get him to a hospital so he could be helped.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, as she shut the door behind her.

Charlie looked up at her. "I'll be fine," he said, as he got up and stormed off into the other room. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It seemed like some sort of primitive bathroom without plumbing. He had hoped to find a nice medicine cabinet with some nice potent drugs. Anything to take the edge off of the withdrawal symptoms that he was feeling. All he could find, however, were small vials of sweet smelling liquids. With a sigh, he sank down onto the rug that covered the floor and wept.

"He doesn't seem ok," Walt said, as he looked towards the room Charlie had entered. His father came over and put his arm around him. "I think Charlie has some problems, Walt, but hopefully, we can get him some help."

A knock at the door sounded and all eyes turned as a lady entered. "Lord Imrahil requests your presence in the dining hall."

Faramir and his men loaded their boats into the water and began to paddle towards the island where the others were stranded. He did not know what to make of the strange people. He hoped his uncle was correct in assuming they were friend and not foe. "According to the others, they drifted quite a ways, so we may have to row along the shore until we find their campsite."

The men nodded, and they set off to rescue the others.

Shannon followed the woman to the large dining hall. The others were not there yet, and she felt out of place. The lady had seemed unhappy that she had refused to change into the dress that had been provided, but she didn't care. It was, after all, the year 2005, and not 1905, like these people were dressed.

Imrahil looked up, as did the others in attendance, when Shannon entered. The lady led her over to a seat near the Prince and then excused herself. "The others will be along shortly, my Lord. Lady Bella is bringing them here."

Imrahil nodded and turned to Shannon. "The dresses that were left were not to your liking?"

"You can say that," Shannon laughed. "I haven't worn that much material since the second grade Christmas play."

Imrahil was confused but did not comment on her strange way of speaking. "Please," he said as the servants began serving her food, "eat."

Shannon picked up her fork just as the others walked into the room. Imrahil was disappointed to see none of them had bothered to dress for dinner in the clothing he had provided. He tried not to take it personally. He just did not think what the two women were wearing was appropriate. "Please sit down and eat," he told the others.

Sayid eyed the various swords and daggers that were lined along the walls. "Interesting choices of cutlery," he commented.

Imrahil smiled. "You have an interest in swords?"

"I have an interest in a lot of things," Sayid replied as he sipped the water that he had been given.

"Sayid here has his own fancy torture collection," Sawyer added with a smirk as he picked at his food. He gave up on the foreign cuisine and took up his wine glass, emptying it in an instant. "This is good," he said, as he held out his cup for the servant to refill.

"So tell me," Imrahil said, "how you managed to be stranded on Tol Ereb. Not many people go there or use the island for much. You could have been stranded there for years before anyone came across you."

"Our plane crashed," Michael spoke up. "We were on our way to America from Australia, when it just went down over the ocean. We were lucky the island was there, or we would have sunk to the bottom of the sea."

"Plane. You used this word before, but I have no knowledge of what it is." Imrahil looked puzzled and hoped they could explain this 'plane' to him. "Is it some sort of water craft?"

Michael exchanged a look with Sayid and the others. "An airplane. You know, a flying machine."

Imrahil shook his head. "You have flying machines?"

The room went silent.

Jin looked up at the hot sun overhead and wiped the sweat from his face. The reflection of the sun off of the water made him squint his eyes, and at first, he thought it had played tricks on him as well. Off in the distance, it looked like something was floating. A boat, perhaps? Was it the others returning?

Excited, he ran to where the others were and tried to convey what he had seen. He yelled excitedly to his wife and to the others.

"What is he saying?" Hurley asked, as he looked at Jack and Claire. Sun got as excited as her husband and wanted desperately to tell the others, but as her husband did not know that she spoke English, she forced herself to remain silent. They would find out soon enough.

"A BOAT!" Hurley yelled, as he saw what Jin was pointing to. "A RESCUE BOAT!"

Claire felt the excitement rush through her. Now she and her baby would be safe, and she could deliver in a hospital. Jack came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "The others must have found land and gotten help."

They all stood there, eyes squinted against the bright sunlight, and waited. After half an hour, it was apparent that there were several rescue boats coming for them.

Hurley walked over to the other side of the beach and began gathering his things. He could not wait to get to the mainland. He didn't have much, so it didn't take him long, and he was about to join the others, who were still watching the boats, when he looked out over the water. He saw some other boats coming from the other direction. "Two rescue parties?" he asked himself. He shrugged and waited to see who would get to them first.

Gothmog eyed the island where he had been told to go. The pregnant woman was what he sought. Anyone else he was told he could do whatever with, but the pregnant girl was to be taken back to Saruman. "Row, you good for nothing Orcs!" he bellowed, as he saw the humans waiting on the beach. "Like pigs to a slaughter," he growled as he began to row faster...


	4. Chapter 4

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 5 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the tv show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears(they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

1. Imrahil did not know what to think of their explanation of what a plane was. "Apparently you are not from Middle Earth?"

Sayid exchanged a worried glance with Kate. "We are all from different places but I am from the Middle East."

Imrahil pondered over this new information. "Middle East? You are an Easterling then?"

"I am Iraqi," Sayid said hoping to clear up the confusion. "I have never been called an Easterling before."

Imrahil looked at the others. "Lady Shannon, are you also an Iraqi?"

Shannon almost choked on her wine and sent the man an annoyed look. "No of course not. Do I look like an Iraqi?"

Imrahil did not know how to answer her. "None of you look like you belong here in Middle Earth to be honest with you."

"Look Mr. Imrahil," Sawyer said as he stood up to get everyone's attention. "We only got one Iraqi present and that is Mr. Osama over there." He pointed to Sayid and put a smirk on his face. He never passed up a chance to insult the foreigner. He just did not like him. "The rest of us here are Americans and we need to get back to good ole U. S. of A."

"This USA is not on any map I have ever seen," Imrahil said. "I have several maps if you'd care to point out your homeland." Imrahil motioned for one of his men to bring in some maps.

A few moments later, the maps were spread out on the table and Sawyer, Kate, and Michael were gathered around them. "Mordor?" Kate said. "Never heard of it."

"I've never heard of any of these places. Rohan, Mirkwood, Shire?" Michael was used to looking at maps. They were just like blueprints to him and he had never found a blueprint he could not read. Yet this map puzzled him. "What country is this map of?"

"It is a map of Middle Earth," Imrahil answered.

Sawyer looked at the map and then around the room before proudly proclaiming, "I don't think we's in Kansas anymore Freckles."

"Something doesn't seem right," Hurley said as he watched the two sets of boats approaching from different directions. He felt a wave of fear wash over him but he did not know why. "Maybe we should hide guys."

"Hide? Are you crazy? It is a rescue party." Claire waved her hands high overhead, hoping to help the rescue team see them.

Jack looked from one sets of boats to the other. He could not make out anyone particular in them as they were still too far from shore but he too felt something was wrong. He put his hand on Claire's arm. "Let's move back just a little towards the trees."

Claire started to protest as her baby began kicking furiously, as if it did not want to go into the jungle. But she said nothing as Jack and Hurley pulled her along with them.

Faramir and his men had spotted the Orcs awhile back. They had not been in range of arrows or they would have begun picking them off. apparently it was not what the Orcs had in mind. They had not made any motion to come closer or to fight them. They seemed intent on reaching land. Faramir did not know what the Orcs wanted with the people but it could not be anything good. "Row faster," he told his men. They had to reach the beach and the people before the Orcs did.

Jin pulled Sun closer to him. He too was feeling very uneasy about their rescue. He looked at the others backing up to the jungle and did the same. The boats were coming closer. It looked like the one set from the right would reach them first.

Locke shook his head as he saw for the first time the people, or things rather, in the boats. "Run into the jungle!" He yelled "Quickly!"

The first arrow came raining onto the beach as the Orcs were finally within shooting range. "Do not hit the girl," Gothmog growled. "We need her alive. Kill the others."

The boats hit the beach and the Orcs began running towards the people. Claire screamed as she saw them and with Jack and Hurley's help, she was ushered into the jungle. "What are they?" she cried out as a pain shot through her stomach. She ignored it and kept running.

Jin did not know what was going on. The arrows were coming at them and he knew he needed to protect Sun. He tried to yell at the invaders but they did not understand him. Sun grabbed her husbands hand and tried to pull him into the jungle but she was too late. An arrow pierced his chest and with one last breath, he told her he was sorry. "No!" Sun screamed but she had no time to grieve for him. She ran. With tears in her eyes she ran blindly into the jungle hoping to catch up with the others and find a place to hide from the invaders.

Faramir was frantic. He knew the Orcs had reached shore first. "Row faster," he ordered as he pulled out his bow and took aim. He let an arrow loose and managed to shoot the Orc that was chasing after a woman. Their boat hit shore and Faramir and his men began fighting the Orcs.

"Over here," Locke said as he motioned to Jack and the others. "We need to hide in the trees."

"Claire can't climb a tree," Jack said.

"She will have to,"Locke replied as he climbed up and reached down for the pregnant woman's hand. With Jack and Hurley pushing her up, and Locke pulling from above, they managed to get Claire situated in the top of one of the big trees.

Jack looked at Hurley. "You next."

Hurley laughed, "Yeah right." He was going to protest more but he heard the screams and shouts on the beach. "Me next," he said as he was helped by Jack and Locke.

They got him up into the tree, but he was afraid to move as each time he did, he could hear branches breaking under his weight.

Jack climbed up and sat next to Claire. He put his finger to his mouth as they heard something coming towards them. Locke gripped his knife in his hand. If they were attacked, he doubted he could save everyone but he'd die trying.

Sun ran screaming as one of the creatures grabbed her. She struggled against it, horrified at what it would do to her. "Let me go!" she yelled as she beat her small fists upon it's rough skin.

"Release the lady!" Faramir yelled as he held his sword to the Orc's back. The Orc growled and pushed Sun down as he turned to fight with the man.

Sun scooted back out of the way, afraid to even get up and run. Being lost and alone in the woods was just as frightening to her as the monsters.

Faramir managed to kill the Orc and he held out his hand to the lady. "Are you alright my Lady?"

Sun nodded her head and took his hand. "Where are the others?" he asked her.

"I do not know."

"Come with me then," he said as he took her hand and led her back to where the boats were docked. "Watch over her. I am going after the others." He left her with two of his men who were guarding the boats and ran off into the jungle.

Locke watched as the creature walked below them. He saw it smelling the air and he gripped his knife tightly in his hand. He could see Claire trembling from fright as he knew she could not stay up in the tree much longer.

He glanced at Hurley who was also shaking. He heard a branch break under the heavy man and knew that he had to act now. There was only one creature that he could see, but that did not mean that there were not others in the area. "I'm going down," he whispered to Jack. Jack wanted to tell him not to, but he heard the branches breaking under Hurley.

Locke took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on the Orc beneath him. He struck out with his knife, slashing the creature's back and neck. With a growl, the Orc threw him off and to the ground. Locke found his feet quickly, knowing that if he stayed on the ground, it would be his end.

"Come on," he said as he locked eyes with the monster. The Orc growled and looked around for its discarded sword. It was too far away so he could not go for it. He would have to kill the man with his hands. He lunged for him, and Locke stepped to the side, bringing his knife down into the side of the Orc and slicing him deeply. The Orc dropped and Locke took the opportunity to stab him over and over again.

Just as he was getting to his feet, a growl erupted as another one of the creatures walked into the open space. A large snap of branches was heard and Hurley came falling from the tree top and landed right on the Orc, killing him. "Good job," Locke said as Hurley looked at the disgusting thing under him.

Jack climbed down, helping Claire get down as well. That was when Faramir found them. "Are you all alright?" he asked as he looked at the strangers. his eyes took in the lady with child. "Hurry, we must make it to the boats before the other Orcs find us."

"Orcs?" Locke asked, not liking the sound of the word. Faramir nodded.

"What of the other people?" Jack asked. He knew they had all scattered when the monsters boats had docked. "We can't leave anyone here."

"My men are out gathering them, now hurry."

They followed Faramir back to the beach. The white sand was littered with bodies of Orcs and people as well. Jack grimaced as he saw the body of Jin and several others from the plane. Faramir took count of his men and then looked at Locke. "This is all that could be found alive. We must make haste and return to Dol Amroth at once."

The men and women were put into the boats and were off on their way to safety, or so they hoped...


	5. Chapter 5

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 5 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the tv show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears(they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

1. Imrahil did not know what to think of their explanation of what a plane was. "Apparently you are not from Middle Earth?"

Sayid exchanged a worried glance with Kate. "We are all from different places but I am from the Middle East."

Imrahil pondered over this new information. "Middle East? You are an Easterling then?"

"I am Iraqi," Sayid said hoping to clear up the confusion. "I have never been called an Easterling before."

Imrahil looked at the others. "Lady Shannon, are you also an Iraqi?"

Shannon almost choked on her wine and sent the man an annoyed look. "No of course not. Do I look like an Iraqi?"

Imrahil did not know how to answer her. "None of you look like you belong here in Middle Earth to be honest with you."

"Look Mr. Imrahil," Sawyer said as he stood up to get everyone's attention. "We only got one Iraqi present and that is Mr. Osama over there." He pointed to Sayid and put a smirk on his face. He never passed up a chance to insult the foreigner. He just did not like him. "The rest of us here are Americans and we need to get back to good ole U. S. of A."

"This USA is not on any map I have ever seen," Imrahil said. "I have several maps if you'd care to point out your homeland." Imrahil motioned for one of his men to bring in some maps.

A few moments later, the maps were spread out on the table and Sawyer, Kate, and Michael were gathered around them. "Mordor?" Kate said. "Never heard of it."

"I've never heard of any of these places. Rohan, Mirkwood, Shire?" Michael was used to looking at maps. They were just like blueprints to him and he had never found a blueprint he could not read. Yet this map puzzled him. "What country is this map of?"

"It is a map of Middle Earth," Imrahil answered.

Sawyer looked at the map and then around the room before proudly proclaiming, "I don't think we's in Kansas anymore Freckles."

"Something doesn't seem right," Hurley said as he watched the two sets of boats approaching from different directions. He felt a wave of fear wash over him but he did not know why. "Maybe we should hide guys."

"Hide? Are you crazy? It is a rescue party." Claire waved her hands high overhead, hoping to help the rescue team see them.

Jack looked from one sets of boats to the other. He could not make out anyone particular in them as they were still too far from shore but he too felt something was wrong. He put his hand on Claire's arm. "Let's move back just a little towards the trees."

Claire started to protest as her baby began kicking furiously, as if it did not want to go into the jungle. But she said nothing as Jack and Hurley pulled her along with them.

Faramir and his men had spotted the Orcs awhile back. They had not been in range of arrows or they would have begun picking them off. apparently it was not what the Orcs had in mind. They had not made any motion to come closer or to fight them. They seemed intent on reaching land. Faramir did not know what the Orcs wanted with the people but it could not be anything good. "Row faster," he told his men. They had to reach the beach and the people before the Orcs did.

Jin pulled Sun closer to him. He too was feeling very uneasy about their rescue. He looked at the others backing up to the jungle and did the same. The boats were coming closer. It looked like the one set from the right would reach them first.

Locke shook his head as he saw for the first time the people, or things rather, in the boats. "Run into the jungle!" He yelled "Quickly!"

The first arrow came raining onto the beach as the Orcs were finally within shooting range. "Do not hit the girl," Gothmog growled. "We need her alive. Kill the others."

The boats hit the beach and the Orcs began running towards the people. Claire screamed as she saw them and with Jack and Hurley's help, she was ushered into the jungle. "What are they?" she cried out as a pain shot through her stomach. She ignored it and kept running.

Jin did not know what was going on. The arrows were coming at them and he knew he needed to protect Sun. He tried to yell at the invaders but they did not understand him. Sun grabbed her husbands hand and tried to pull him into the jungle but she was too late. An arrow pierced his chest and with one last breath, he told her he was sorry. "No!" Sun screamed but she had no time to grieve for him. She ran. With tears in her eyes she ran blindly into the jungle hoping to catch up with the others and find a place to hide from the invaders.

Faramir was frantic. He knew the Orcs had reached shore first. "Row faster," he ordered as he pulled out his bow and took aim. He let an arrow loose and managed to shoot the Orc that was chasing after a woman. Their boat hit shore and Faramir and his men began fighting the Orcs.

"Over here," Locke said as he motioned to Jack and the others. "We need to hide in the trees."

"Claire can't climb a tree," Jack said.

"She will have to,"Locke replied as he climbed up and reached down for the pregnant woman's hand. With Jack and Hurley pushing her up, and Locke pulling from above, they managed to get Claire situated in the top of one of the big trees.

Jack looked at Hurley. "You next."

Hurley laughed, "Yeah right." He was going to protest more but he heard the screams and shouts on the beach. "Me next," he said as he was helped by Jack and Locke.

They got him up into the tree, but he was afraid to move as each time he did, he could hear branches breaking under his weight.

Jack climbed up and sat next to Claire. He put his finger to his mouth as they heard something coming towards them. Locke gripped his knife in his hand. If they were attacked, he doubted he could save everyone but he'd die trying.

Sun ran screaming as one of the creatures grabbed her. She struggled against it, horrified at what it would do to her. "Let me go!" she yelled as she beat her small fists upon it's rough skin.

"Release the lady!" Faramir yelled as he held his sword to the Orc's back. The Orc growled and pushed Sun down as he turned to fight with the man.

Sun scooted back out of the way, afraid to even get up and run. Being lost and alone in the woods was just as frightening to her as the monsters.

Faramir managed to kill the Orc and he held out his hand to the lady. "Are you alright my Lady?"

Sun nodded her head and took his hand. "Where are the others?" he asked her.

"I do not know."

"Come with me then," he said as he took her hand and led her back to where the boats were docked. "Watch over her. I am going after the others." He left her with two of his men who were guarding the boats and ran off into the jungle.

Locke watched as the creature walked below them. He saw it smelling the air and he gripped his knife tightly in his hand. He could see Claire trembling from fright as he knew she could not stay up in the tree much longer.

He glanced at Hurley who was also shaking. He heard a branch break under the heavy man and knew that he had to act now. There was only one creature that he could see, but that did not mean that there were not others in the area. "I'm going down," he whispered to Jack. Jack wanted to tell him not to, but he heard the branches breaking under Hurley.

Locke took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on the Orc beneath him. He struck out with his knife, slashing the creature's back and neck. With a growl, the Orc threw him off and to the ground. Locke found his feet quickly, knowing that if he stayed on the ground, it would be his end.

"Come on," he said as he locked eyes with the monster. The Orc growled and looked around for its discarded sword. It was too far away so he could not go for it. He would have to kill the man with his hands. He lunged for him, and Locke stepped to the side, bringing his knife down into the side of the Orc and slicing him deeply. The Orc dropped and Locke took the opportunity to stab him over and over again.

Just as he was getting to his feet, a growl erupted as another one of the creatures walked into the open space. A large snap of branches was heard and Hurley came falling from the tree top and landed right on the Orc, killing him. "Good job," Locke said as Hurley looked at the disgusting thing under him.

Jack climbed down, helping Claire get down as well. That was when Faramir found them. "Are you all alright?" he asked as he looked at the strangers. his eyes took in the lady with child. "Hurry, we must make it to the boats before the other Orcs find us."

"Orcs?" Locke asked, not liking the sound of the word. Faramir nodded.

"What of the other people?" Jack asked. He knew they had all scattered when the monsters boats had docked. "We can't leave anyone here."

"My men are out gathering them, now hurry."

They followed Faramir back to the beach. The white sand was littered with bodies of Orcs and people as well. Jack grimaced as he saw the body of Jin and several others from the plane. Faramir took count of his men and then looked at Locke. "This is all that could be found alive. We must make haste and return to Dol Amroth at once."

The men and women were put into the boats and were off on their way to safety, or so they hoped...


	6. Chapter 6

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 6 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the tv show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears(they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

Claire was happy to see Charlie again, although she had to admit, the man did not look well. Something was clearly bothering him and she wished she knew what she could do to help him. She had asked him earlier, but he had snapped at her, so she had thought it better to leave him alone. She was tired from the long boat ride and was looking forward to the nice comfortable bed that the man had promised to her. She still did not know where she was at, but anywhere was preferable to the island and those monsters.

"Right this way my Lady," the woman said as she escorted the pregnant woman and the other woman who had features she had never seen before. Prince Imrahil had requested they be taken to one of the guest rooms and she had done his bidding.

"Thank you," Claire said as she looked at the beautifully furnished guest room. "A bed will be wonderful," she said to Sun who was with her. She knew from the others, that the woman's husband had been killed on the island. "It will be alright," she said as she put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Sun bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Thank you, for caring." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the one side. "You should rest, for the baby's sake."

Claire went over to the bed and laid down. "I am tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep since the night before getting on the plane." She settled down and closed her eyes as Sun sat there staring off into space.

"What were those creatures?" Jack demanded to know of his host. Imrahil did not like the man's tone of voice and he looked to Faramir for an answer.

"They were attacked by Orcs," Faramir explained. Imrahil sighed and shook his head.

"What are Orcs?" Hurley asked. "Like cannibals or something? Were we endangered of being eaten at any point?"

"Tortured, raped, eaten, all of the above possibly," Faramir said sparing the men any feelings. He was still distrustful of them all.

Hurley felt sick to his stomach at the thought of being raped or eaten. "I'm gonna be sick." Sawyer backed up a few paces. He did not want the fat man losing his lunch on his only pair of Addidas shoes he had.

Jack turned his attentions to Hurley. "Take a deep breath and relax. I think we are safe now." Hurley did as Jack told him and after a moment, he felt a little better.

"What would the Orcs want with the foreigners?" Imrahil asked Faramir. "With so much going on with the One Ring, why would Saruman want to send his Orcs after these people?"

Faramir shook his head. "I do not know, but I fully intend to find out." He excused himself and went to send a message to his father. He hoped Denethor could shed some light on what was going on.

Imrahil looked at the men before him. So strange, their clothing, their speech, and above all, their manners. Still, he did not feel threatened by them. "I have arranged more guest rooms for you for the night. You may divide yourselves up as you see fit. We will discuss what to do in the morning about your current situation."

Locke eyed the tall man but said nothing as he followed the servant lady with the rest of the group. "What do you think of him?" Jack finally asked as they were led to a suite of guest rooms.

"I'm not sure," Locke admitted. "But I do know I will not rest easy tonight." He was suddenly pushed aside by Charlie as he walked back down the hallway. He was in bad shape and needed to find something to hold him over until he could find a way to get some more heroin.

He hurried down the hallway and looked into each room he came to. When he looked in one that seemed like a doctor's office he breathed a sigh of relief. There had to be something there that would help him. He slipped inside and began fumbling around in the cabinets. Most of the names he had no idea what they were but one made him take notice. "Morphine," he whispered to himself as he read the label. He quickly uncorked the bottle laid out two lines of it on the counter. He snorted the fine powder quickly and slumped down onto the floor as he waited for its powerful effect to wash over him.

He felt it in his toes first. A warmth like no other as it slowly crept up his entire body. With a smile on his face and a laugh, he settled down to enjoy the effects.

Denethor read over the message his son had sent to him. Foreigners unlike any other ever seen in Middle earth? "Interesting," he mumbled. He walked over to his palantir and looked into it. He hoped he would be able to see some sort of vision to help him understand who these foreign people were.

The ball began to glow and a cloudy haze gave way to a vision of several people on a mighty steel structure. It alone startled Denethor but still he looked on. The Palantir seemed to focus on the one woman in particular. One that was with child. A sense of foreboding came over him, as did a sense of power...

"Send word to my son to bring the people to me at once. They must come to Minas Tirith."

Days passed as Imrahil listened in awe to the astounding story his visitors told. Automobiles, airplanes, telephones, all so unknown to him that it seemed almost like magic. He felt he could listen to their tales for years and not become bored.

The group of people had seemed in shock when he told them about where they were. Most not believing him at first. Still, no one had any idea how or why they had come to this world. He hoped Denethor would have more knowledge or know who to ask. Answers were what were needed now.

"I still find this so hard to believe," Kate said aloud. "How does a plane just slip into another world?

"I find it hard to believe too," Jack told her, "But look around you. Does it look like our world? No, it is completely different."

"How are we gonna back?" Sayid asked. "They have no technology here, no way of contacting our world. It is primitive here."

"Primitive, great just what we need. To live the rest of our lives in the stone age. I next expect a dinosaur to come after us next time we are outside and try and eat us."

Hurley bit back a smart ass remark. Sawyer had not been there when those monsters had attacked. He only hoped that they could not get to them inside this big castle. "At least we have comfortable rooms and good food to eat."

Michael ignored the conversation in the room as he tried to comfort his son. The dog had been left behind. In the chaos that had ensued, no one had thought to look for him. He hoped his son would understand that the others lives were in danger. "We will get you another dog Walt."

"I don't want another dog. I want my dog back."

Michael sighed as he looked out the window. The light had left hours ago and only darkness greeted him. He hoped for his son's sake, they could eventually find their way back home again.

Claire turned in her sleep, her breathing was quickened and she began sweating as the nightmares horrified her. "No," she mumbled. "No, leave him alone! It isn't his fault!"

Sun sat up in the bed and managed to light the lamp that was on the bedside table. She saw the pregnant woman in distress and tried to shake her awake.

"NO!" Claire screamed when she felt hands on her. "Don't hurt my baby! He is innocent! Save my baby!"

"Claire?" Sun yelled.

"NO! NO! Stay away!"

Kate opened the adjoining door to the other room where Claire and Sun were staying. "What is wrong?" she asked as she saw the frightened face of the Korean woman. She pointed to Claire who was obviously very upset.

Kate went over to the bed and managed to wake her up. "Are you alright? Should I get Jack?"

Claire began crying uncontrollably. "My baby. Don't let them hurt my baby," she cried over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in Middle Earth Chapter 7

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 7 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks so much!)

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears(they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

"Is she alright?" Kate asked, as Jack pulled the blankets back up around Claire's shoulder. The woman had cried herself back to sleep after Jack had examined her.

He put his finger up to his lips and motioned for Kate to follow him from the room. He knew that Sun would watch over Claire and come for him if he were needed again.

Kate followed Jack into her room, next door to Claire's. "Is the baby alright?"

Jack nodded. "From what I can tell, the baby is fine. She just had a nightmare, which is not abnormal given the situation we are in. She needs a good night's rest and a few good meals, and she should be fine."

Kate sighed as she went over to the window. "It will be dawn soon. I wonder how long our host will allow us to stay here."

Jack went over to her. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he held back. They had not known each other long enough for such intimacies. Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I will speak with Imrahil about our futures here and see what he has in mind."

"Stop snoring, man," Michael said as he threw his shoe over at Hurley. He heard a loud "Ow!" and smiled as he settled back down to sleep. He was thankful Walt could sleep through anything. At least he would be well rested.

The door opened, and he looked up to see Charlie coming back to the room. He had left hours ago with no word as to where he was going. He watched as the man lay down on his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He knew the guy had issues, but he wasn't sure just what they were. He was just about to settle back down when he heard Hurley fart. "Aw man!" he complained, as he pulled his own blanket over his head. Tomorrow he would ask for another room.

"You failed me!" Saruman bellowed at his uruks. "You good for nothing creatures will pay!" He waved his staff in their direction, and they all burnt to ashes. Uruks were supposed to be smart yet they failed and came back to tell him they had failed. Not very smart after all.

He went over to his palantir and gazed into the orb. "Sauron, we need to talk."

After a few moments, the orb glowed, and the large fiery eye of Sauron appeared. "What do you want?" an evil raspy voice called out inside Saruman's head.

"I have learned some rather interesting news. Apparently, someone with greater power than yourself is in this world again."

Sauron glowed with rage as he took in the Istari's words. "You betray me, and you will die."

"Idle threats," Saruman said, "but if you help me bring him into this world, we may be able to rule it together."

"I am listening," Sauron hissed. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to command every Orc in Mordor to help bring a woman to me. She is carrying, deep in her womb, the very evil that could destroy us. If we can get her and take this child, we can raise him to do our bidding, make him our servant. Otherwise, the palantir has revealed to me that he will take over all of Middle Earth and we will serve no purpose to him."

"Who is that powerful?" Sauron demanded to know.

Saruman frowned and said simply, "Morgoth reborn."

Imrahil was up early. He liked the peace and quiet of the dawn before the servants were up rushing about. He made his own tea and sit at the dining room table and plan out his day's activities. Most days of late had been filled with worry, and today was no different, other than to add the strangers to his growing list of concerns.

He sipped his tea in silence until he heard small footsteps on the tiled floor coming closer. He looked over with interest to see who was up at this hour. "Come out; I know that you are there.

He waited to see if the intruder would listen, and he watched as the slim blonde woman walked into the room. "I couldn't sleep," Shannon said, as she came over to sit at the table.

Imrahil could not help but notice that she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, even though appropriate dress had been given to her. "Would you like some tea?"

Shannon nodded and flashed the man a smile. The same smile that had made many men give in to her every whim. She doubted this one would be any different. "All of this Middle Earth stuff has been hard to accept," she said, as he poured her some tea. "What will we do? Where will we live? How will I survive?"

Imrahil looked at the woman. "I could arrange housing in the village, or you could travel to Minas Tirith and stay there. I am sure Lord Denethor could find you all some work."

"Work?" Shannon almost choked on her tea. "I have never held a job in my life."

He could not believe her lack of manners. "You should be grateful that you are receiving help," he said forcefully. "Many people live in squalor off in smaller villages. Farmers, Wild men, you could always go and live with them."

"I could stay here," Shannon stated and waited to see what he would do. She let her foot hit against his under the table and ran her toes up his leg. "I like it here. You have servants, so obviously you are a man of importance. I could... take care of you."

Imrahil almost choked on his own tea when he felt her foot on his leg. "I am sorry, my Lady, but I must tend to my men and see that they have been given today's orders." He hurriedly rushed from the room, anxious to be away from the brazen harlot who had just propositioned him.

Shannon sighed and set her head down on the table. She had to figure out a way to get some halfway decent man in this world to take care of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost in Middle Earth Chapter 8

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 8 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks you so much!)

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears (they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

Imrahil had retreated to his office, to escape the unwanted advances of Shannon. He understood that she was from a different world, but her actions were not welcome here in his. He had picked up a paper and begun reading it, when a knock sounded at his door. For a moment he considered jumping out of the window, then he realized it was on the third floor. "Who is it?" he called out rather gruffly, hoping that if it were the blonde woman, she would go away.

"My Lord, it is I, Faramir."

Imrahil breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Come in Faramir."

Faramir opened the door and walked inside, noticing the man's face. "Is something wrong?"

Imrahil shook his head. "What can I do for you?"

"My father has sent word that the foreigners are to be brought to Minas Tirith immediately. He thinks it is best to keep them there until something can be figured out about their current situation."

Imrahil nodded. He was intrigued by some of them but would be happier when they had left his house. "We will notify them at breakfast."

Faramir took his leave. He would also accompany them to Minas Tirith, so he went to gather his things. He wanted to leave soon after they had eaten.

Hurley finished his breakfast. Then he turned and finished what Charlie had left on his plate. The man had excused himself soon after learning that they would be leaving for another city. "These eggs are good after eating only fish for so many days."

"How far away is this Minas Tirith?" Shannon asked. "And how exactly will we be traveling there?"

"It is not far, and we shall either walk or go on horseback, depending on what you all prefer. Do any of you ride?" Faramir looked from one to the other as he looked from one to the other as he waited for their reply. "I have ridden horses all my life," Shannon said. "Boone here has as well."

Sawyer flung a spoonfull of his scrambled eggs towards Sayid and turned when the question was asked. "I can ride Freckles here, err... I mean ride with her."

Kate shot him a dirty look, as did Jack before he turned to the others. "I have never ridden a horse in my life," he admitted, "but I could give it a try."

"What about Claire?" Kate asked. "Can she ride in her condition?"

Jack looked at the very pregnant woman sitting to his left and shook his head. "I would not recommend it. She is too far along, and besides it being uncomfortable for her, it could bring on her labor."

"We could arrange a wagon for the woman and anyone else not wanting to ride," Imrahil spoke up. He turned and whispered to his advisor who left to see to the arrangements.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful; everyone was apprehensive about leaving the safety of the large castle. "Do you think any of those monsters will be waiting out there to eat us?" Walt asked.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at the young boy. "Of course not, Walt," Michael said, as he handed his plate to the servant that was cleaning up. "I am sure it will be a safe journey." He looked at Faramir, hoping to see any sign in the man's face that his words were true. He tried not to let it show when he saw the man lower his gaze, avoiding the question entirely.

"We should get ready to leave," Faramir said as he stood up. "I will await you all in the courtyard." He left the room, and the others began leaving to go back to their rooms. They had little to pack; only what they had managed to take with them from the island.

Charlie rummaged through cabinets gathering up as much of the morphine and other drugs as he could find. They had said the journey would last a few days, and he had no plans to go through withdrawal on the way. After finding what he needed, he left the healing quarters and hurried to join the others outside.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Jack said to Imrahil, as he helped Claire get into the wooden wagon that had been provided. The pregnant woman sat down next to Sun and Walt on the pillows and blankets that had been arranged for her comfort.

"I wish you all a safe journey to Minas Tirith."

Kate mounted up on her horse and found it exciting to be back in a saddle. She had loved riding horses, although it had been awhile since her last time. She looked over and saw Jack mount his horse. She had to laugh at the look on his face and rode over next to him. "Don't let her know you are afraid of her," she said, as she showed him how to hold the reins.

Hurley and Charlie climbed up onto the seat of the wagon next to one of the men from Faramir's group. The others all prepared to leave and soon they were on their way to Minas Tirith.

They rode all morning and well into the afternoon. Faramir could see that they were already weary, and several had begun complaining. "We will stop for the night here." He knew the upcoming trail would be more difficult on them. He figured it best to make an early day of it and continue fresh in the morning.

"Should I hunt for food?" Locke asked, excited to be back out in the wild. The castle had been nice, but the outdoors called to him more.

"You can go with Obinen and Honre to hunt if you would like," Faramir said as he motioned to two of his men who were readying their bows.

Locke nodded and went off to discuss hunting with the men. Jack went over to the wagon and helped Claire down. "I need to stretch my legs," she told him as she wobbled over to where some others were beginning to build a fire. Charlie was there, and she tried talking to him, but he mumbled some excuse and walked off into the trees. She did not know what was wrong with him, and it worried her. The baby kicked, and she cried out from the force of it.

Faramir looked over at her, "Are you alright, my Lady?"

"Yes," Claire said, a bit embarrassed. "The baby just kicked pretty hard."

"When are you due?"

"I'm not quite sure anymore. I lost track of how long we were on the island. The days just seem to run into each other. Jack says I am not far from delivering though. I hope we reach a hospital before the baby is ready."

"We have good healing houses in Minas Tirith," Faramir told her. "I am certain you will be in good hands."

Claire hoped he was right. This pregnancy just did not seem right to her. She had never really wanted this baby, and now, since coming here to this strange world, she had felt a sense of foreboding come over her every time she thought about him. Him. Every ounce of her being knew that it was boy. She did not know why. It was just one of those things. She had chalked it up to a mother's intuition, but she felt it was more than that.

"I never did like camping," Shannon complained, as she swatted at a flying insect.

"It is never too late to learn something new, Shannon," Sayid laughed, as he helped roll out the sleeping blankets.

"Speak for yourself," she snapped back. She looked around for Boone. When she saw him, she went over to him. "Can't you find us someplace better to sleep than on the ground with dirty blankets?"

Boone sighed. Shannon was never satisfied. "Where, Shannon? I doubt they have a Hilton Hotel anywhere around here."

Shannon stalked off to find someone else to complain to. She would never like this world if the men in it didn't start treating her better. Even the island was better compared to sleeping on cold hard ground. At least the sand had been soft.

"It is not that bad," Boone said as he followed her. "And you had best not go walking off into the wild by yourself. We have no idea what is out there."

Shannon knew Boone was right, but she would never let him know it. "I can take care of myself," she spat and then stomped off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 9 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks you so much!)

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears (they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

Shannon was lost in her own little world, making a list about how many things she hated here. "I can't believe they expect me to live this way," she fumed as she stopped for a moment. She looked around the woods at the large trees and overgrown weeds. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not paid much attention to where she was going. "Great," she said as she turned around. "Boone will get such a kick out of me being lost in the woods." She would not give him the satisfaction of calling out for help like some helpless female in distress. She would not do it.

Instead, she tried to walk back in the direction she thought she had come from. Time seemed to drag on, and she noticed the sky was darkening, making the woods seem creepier then they had earlier. She felt a panic attack coming on, despite trying to reason with herself that she was safe.

A branch snapped somewhere in the woods to her left, and she thought about the monsters the others had talked about. "Hello?" she managed to squeak. Another snapping branch sounded to her right.

Her eyes wide with terror now, she started to run, not caring which direction she went in as long as it was away from whatever was out there.

She felt strong arms grab her, a hand covering her mouth to keep her from calling out. Shannon struggled to free herself but there was no hope. Her captor was far stronger than she was.

After a moment, she stopped struggling and dropped to the ground. The woods were very dark now, and only the moonlight above the trees cast a faint glow. She looked up to see who had attacked her.

What she could make out was that there were several of them. Men. Dirty, stinky, ugly men. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she spat at them. "How dare you touch me like that."

The Wildman looked at the blonde women he had caught and grinned. "Looks like we will have fun tonight boys," he growled as he reached down and grabbed Shannon, tossing her over his shoulder.

She started to beat on his back and scream, but a swift punch to her head knocked her out.

"She should have been back by now," Boone yelled at Faramir, who was already upset that the woman had walked off alone in the first place.

"Has she no common sense?"

Boone shook his head in answer. "No, she doesn't. She was mad though and needed to go walk alone to cool off. She hasn't adjusted well to being here." Boone couldn't believe he was defending her carelessness. Still, as much as she got on his nerves, he loved her.

Faramir called several of his men over to him and explained the situation to them. They left immediately to look for her.

"What is going on?" Sayid said as he saw the men rush off. Boone told him that Shannon had not come back from her walk. Others, overhearing the conversation, gathered around.

"She will be alright," Boone said. "Shannon is always alright. She can get herself into some crazy situations, but she is always ok in the end." He ran his hand nervously through his brown hair, a habit he had started as a child.

"Should we help in the search?" Kate asked.

Faramir looked at the woman and then at the other men. "I think my men are more capable in handling the search. They know the area and the dangers that lie out there."

"What dangers?" Boone wanted to know. "Besides those monsters on the island, what else is out there? Wolves?"

Faramir studied the naïve young man. "There are far greater evils in this world besides orcs. There are wargs roaming in packs; there are groups of wild men that live in the hills and the surrounding woods. There is always danger lurking if one is not on his guard. The woman was foolish for wandering off."

Boone made to move towards the man for insulting Shannon, but Sayid stopped him. "He only speaks the truth, Boone. Shannon should never have left the campsite."

Boone knew Sayid was right. Faramir walked off towards the fire to see if there had been any news from his men. Some had returned from their hunting trip.

"We found tracks from the Wildmen," one reported to his captain. "We had best be on guard tonight."

Faramir knew that was not good news. Wildmen often kidnapped women from villages to use as their slaves and to mate with them. He only hoped the sassy blonde woman would not come to that fate. It was something he would never wish on anyone.

Claire huddled close to the fire. No matter how hot the fire burned, it could not chase away the crisp night air that tried to make its way into her body. Every inch of her ached terribly, and she was frightened. Shannon was missing, and she had overheard the dangers that were in the woods.

She ran her hand over her swollen stomach. It was all her fault that these people were here. Her baby somehow had caused it, she was sure. That was what the psychic had tried to warn her about. There was something different about her baby. She had no idea what, but it filled her with dread.


	10. Chapter 10

LOST! In Middle Earth chapter 10 (A LOST/LOTR Crossover story)

Author Artino2

Beta: Meredith (Thanks you so much!)

rated: Nc-17

Warnings: maybe some smut eventually, some angst, some drug use, and a lot of character abuse I'm sure.

Pairing: lots- not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with their lives. No money is being made.

Summary: The characters of the TV show Lost, finally find out where the hell they are... Of course this is just after the first few episodes. We wont have polar bears (they could be albino wargs though?) and no crazy lady on the island either.

"Are you certain that you checked all the surrounding area?" Faramir asked his men.

"Yes, Captain Faramir," the one man answered. "We searched but found no sign of the lady."

This was not good news. "She could not have disappeared," he muttered. But he knew he was wrong. She could disappear. Many women disappeared right out of their homes, kidnapped by Wildmen, orcs, or whatever other dark foe hid in the shadows of this. He looked over to where the woman's brother sat by the fire. He would not take this news lightly. He had started walking towards him when another one of his men rushed to his side. "Captain," he said, with much urgency.

"Yes?"

"We found this," he said holding up a piece of cloth, "clinging to some of the underbrush about half a mile from here."

Faramir looked at the piece of material. It was part of the clothing the woman had worn when she left earlier. The tattered and torn piece of cloth was like nothing he had ever seen in Middle Earth. The intricate floral pattern with its bright colors and smooth texture was as foreign to him as the very woman who had worn it.

Boone saw something was going on, and he hurried over to Faramir. He saw the piece of torn material in his hand and looked at the man. "That is Shannon's." He waited to see if Faramir would provide any other information, but he did not.

"I'm going out looking for her," Boone said, as he started off towards the darkened woods. Faramir reached out to stop him. "It would be your death if you walk into those woods tonight."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Boone yelled, desperate to find his sister.

Sayid came over and placed his hand on Boone's shoulder. "We will all search for her at first light."

Boone knew they were right, but it did not soothe him. The only thing that would calm him would be for Shannon to walk into camp unharmed, and he knew that was not likely to happen.

"You're a pretty young thing aren't ya," the man said, his face so close to Shannon that she could smell his rotting teeth.

"Don't touch me!" she growled at him.

A slap to her face shut her up quickly, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"I will do with you as I please," the man said. The others in the makeshift camp grinned and went about starting a fire. "You will be our entertainment. If you do well, you will eat. If not, you will die."

Shannon shivered at his words. She could tell he meant what he said. Entertainment. She dared not think what he meant by that. She counted the men. There were eight of them. "Please, let me go," she whimpered.

When they ignored her, she tried to reason with them. "My brother and the others will come for me, you know. They will make you all pay for being mean to me. Do you have any idea who I am? My mother runs a big company and is worth millions. You can not treat me like this!"

One of the men came over to her and pulled out his knife. Shannon shut up quickly and watched as he brought the tip of it to her throat. "Shut your mouth, whore."

Shannon trembled and felt the tip of the knife on her skin. Frightened tears began to form in her eyes from fright. The man could see her fear and grinned even more. He took the knife and ran it down along her neckline to her chest. He used just enough pressure to make it hurt but not enough to really cut her. "You're a pretty thing," he growled as he reached out and roughly grabbed her breast with his hand.

Shannon screamed. She continued screaming until something hit her, and then all went black.

Boone found the man he was looking for. Locke had come back from the hunting party earlier, but he had not been able to get him alone. Now, he pulled him off to the side. "I need your help."

Locke looked at him. He had heard about the woman who was missing. "What can I do?"

"Take me into the woods. I need to go and look for Shannon."

Locke considered his proposal. "It is dangerous," he began. "I saw footprints of several creatures I did not know existed."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I need to find her."

Locke looked over to where Faramir and the others were huddled by the fire. The night air had turned chilly, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl under a warm blanket and rest. But he knew he would not be able to. Not when the woman was missing. "I will help you."

Boone breathed a small sigh of relief. Finally, he had someone willing to help him.

Locke held tightly to the long knife that one of Faramir's men had given him. He had used it earlier to gut a deer, and now he hoped he would not have to use it on any man or beast that had taken the girl. Still, if it came down to it, he knew he had the ability to use it. "Follow me," he said, as he slipped quietly into the darkened woods.

Boone took a quick look around and then disappeared into the night with Locke.


End file.
